


Viewing Party

by 29PheonixLement



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wynonna Earp show references, wynonna earp show viewing party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: Something silly I typed up instead of sleeping.
Relationships: Charlie/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Viewing Party

“Babe if you don’t hurry up, I’m having Gid press play.” Ava called out when her girlfriend had yet to reappear with the promised viewing snacks.

“Then it’s a good thing we’re in the apartment isn’t it.” Sara answers tossing a few pieces of the freshly made popcorn into her mouth as she reappears behind the couch.

“Oh yeah.” Ava shrugs without looking away from the tv screen as she pulls up the latest recorded episode. “Now your sure you're caught up on everything?”

Sara rolls her eyes hopping over the back of the sofa to land in the open seat beside her distracted girlfriend. “Hot chick who looks fine as hell in leather has some fancy gun that she uses to send the red-eyed badies back to the fiery pits of hell, she had a kid with the now vampire bestie of her what was is granddad, great granddad?”

Ava gives her a pouting look that Sara waves off “Hey family ties are a touchy thing okay.” Sara defends then keeps going with her summary “and while Crazy hot chick with a big ass gun is running around putting down the revs with her dragon boss and gunslinging baby daddy her cute as hell half-angel nerd sister is dating/banging the towns hot as hell deputy cop turned town sheriff?” she rattles off tucking her arms over her front as she settles back against the sofa cushions.

“Hence the reason for the blue couch.” The time captain nodes patting the armrest she was leaning against. "Just like the one in Nedley's office." 

Ava’s smile turned teasing as she tossed her hand over one shoulder. “Now who’s the nerd, babe?” she teases snuggling in against Sara’s side.

“Come on Avs. You know I’m only watching for the Wayhaught moments. I mean yeah Wynonna is hot, but I’ve already filled my looks hot kicking ass quota.” Sara reminds tapping Ava’s nose with her finger.

“So that’s why you had Gid make me that Purgatory sheriff’s outfit last Halloween?”

Sara’s tongue flicked out to wet her lips at the reminder. “Maybe. Besides even, you pointed out how hot you looked in those khakis.”

Ava giggled as she picked up the remote laying semi-forgotten between them. “You know Z said we’d get a Wayhaught reun….” She started to say but Sara’s hand clamped hard over her mouth to stop her. “I thought we promised to stay away from the ‘spoiler twins’ after Z told you about Sirius kicking the bucket in book five then Char let slip when Lupin and Tonks finally got together in book six.”

The wet slide of Ava’s tongue against her palm did little to upset the ex-assassin as she tugged her struggling girlfriend back into the circle of her arms. “That was different.” Ava pouted burrowing back into the curve of Sara’s body. “No, it’s not. I haven’t started this new season yet. Those books have been out for years.” The former assassin corrects.

“So, you don’t want to know that somehow your favorite character seems to mention you on screen?”

Sara blinks both intrigued but puzzled as well so Ava elaborates. “Apparently in the writer's world people can cosplay your outfits according to what Charlie said Nicole said.” Sara still looked more than a little confused by the concept, so Ava kept going. “anyway Z had Gid do some digging after she and Charlie watched ahead of us and it turns out that on some other version of reality you and me and the rest of this crazy family of ours are all tv characters on a show called _‘DC’s Legends of Tomorrow’_.” Ava tells her conversationally.

“Is it any good?” Ava shrugged at her girlfriend’s question. “Don’t know haven’t looked up any of the episodes yet. Besides wouldn’t that just be considered some weird kind of ‘Googling ourselves’ trap?”

“So likes the fate thing where Charlie tried to save us all something like that?” Sara questions hooking her chin over Ava’s shoulder from behind. “Personally, I’d much rather take you out on a double date with Waverly and Nicole in Purgatory if we’d get a choice.”

“Aww, you’re so good to me.” Ava smiles pressing her lips against the hollow of Sara’s throat. “Sadly, we can’t double with fictional characters no matter how cool that would be.” The ex time agent sighed snagging the remote from her girlfriend’s hand. “Now let's just watch and enjoy the new season for ourselves okay?”

“Deal.” Sara agrees finally hitting the play button as her arms snake around Ava’s middle from behind “But no more spoilers.”

“You’re no fun.” Ava sighs while they watch Wynonna testing out various weapons scattered out on top of the pool table.

“Oh, baby I am more than fun.” Sara corrects adding a little more southern drawl to her tone. “now be a good girl or I’m not putting on my cheerleaders kit for you when we’re finished.”

Ava’s pupils dilated at the offer even going so far as to mime zipping up her lips as the episode started up.

“Good girl.”


End file.
